Alyk Wynter
Email: aultf4@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Ice Blue Hair Color: Black, Strait, Shoulder Lengt Height: 5?3? Weight: 116 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Bander Eban, Arad Doman Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Alyk Wynter was born in the capital city of the Arad Doman, Bander Eban. Lunar Wynter, and Javia Wynter where Alyk?s parents. Lunar Wynter was a highly decorated palace guard, with the station of protecting King Alsalam Saeed Almadar. Lunar recived this honor by being a soldier in the ongoing war with Tanchico after saving one of Alsalam?s sons lives. Alyk?s mother Javia Wynter was a well to do merchant, being one of the top officials in the merchant?s guild, as such had a fair amount of say in the trading of the city as well as trading in the Arad Doman and neighboring countries. Alyks first years of life were carefree and joyful, playing in the streets by the merchant?s guild with his friends, or with the younger children of the palace corridors. On Alyk?s fifth birthday he started his lessons with a palace tutor named Vean Poaor. Vean taught Alyk to read and write, upon learning to read Alyk seized every opportunity to read. Vean also taught Alyk ?Daes Dae?Mar?, though he was too young to understand most of it, Alyk was able to gather the basics. Lunar wanted his son to follow in his footsteps as a solider to the king, so when he was not guarding the king, lunar brought Alyk to the palace training grounds to watch himself and others practice fighting techniques and the proper care of the weapons. After many weeks lunar called Alyk and taught him a few sword forms, enough so that he wouldn?t kill him self when wielding the blade, and the proper end to point at ones enemy. One night when lunar was guarding the kings door a scream was heard, lunar and four of the other guards ran in to the room, one of the perpetrators in the room had a arrow knocked in his horse bow and let it fly as soon as the first guard entered the bed chamber, the assassins failed there attempted assassination of king Alsalam, all three of the would be assassinators died by the guards, and the guards suffered one loss that night, the loss of lunar Wynter. Upon hearing the loss of her husband Javia lost her will to live, Javia lost her small fortune on bad trades with merchants that wanted to use this time of Javia?s sorrow to better fill there coin pouch, thus wiping the Wynter name from the guild book. King Alsalam asked if he could take them on as servants, but Javia would not live the life of a servant. So Alyk?s mother took a job as a bar maid at a local inn. Alyk wanted a better life for his mother, upon reading a book from the palace library entitled ?Warriors of theTtower?, Alyk, under the cover of night, stole a horse from the inn that his mother worked and rode into the night with his few belongings headed for Tar Valon. It was not an easy trip for Alyk for the first time in his life he had to work for a plate of table scraps and if he was lucky a hayloft to sleep. After a few months of travel Alyk found the white walls that he had so hard been searching for. He was finally at Tar Valon. Alyk found a room at an inn with a view of the White Tower and then when out into the city and with his last few coins bought a pair of new clothes and a few necessities, and headed back to the inn for a good nights sleep before his life would change forever. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios